Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{4p - 5}{3p - 1} + \dfrac{p + 10}{3p - 1}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{4p - 5 + p + 10}{3p - 1}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{5p + 5}{3p - 1}$